Firefly
'Firefly '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and ''Batman: Red War. ''He is a scarred pyromaniac who is involved in major crimes as a terrorist that centered around arson by torching huge parts of Gotham City in the process. Biography Early Life Garfield Lynns was a pyrotechnic who worked as an FX Artist at Panessa Studios. That career ended after the studios went bankrupt after a financial flop from making ''The Inferno. ''The owner of the studios, Tomaso Panessa, was forced to fire Lynns to save money, but was killed by him immediately afterwards, as Lynns spit nitroglycerine into Panessa's burning cigar. Afterwards, Lynns was employed by the military, until one of his own torching flames went out of control and caused his body to become scarred with burns, which turned him into a psychotic pyromaniac. He took the alias "Firefly" and stole military grade weaponry and a jet pack. By that time, he also had 178 counts of arson, 52 of which resulted in death, 4 counts of murder of the first degree, and 10 counts of robbery. Firefly was also dangerous enough to actually require a federal update on dealing with him. Contract on Batman Firefly was hired by Black Mask to eliminate Batman for interfering with his criminal operations, being seen at a meeting between him and Black Mask at the Royal Hotel, agreeing to a $15,000,000 reward. Following the meeting, Firefly alongside two hired criminals burn down a building in Gotham City to attract Batman. Firefly made an attempt to detonate the fire bombs in the building to destroy Batman however the Dark Knight intervened and Firefly attempted to burn him with his flamethrower, as well as suffocate him, but Batman used his cape as a respirator. Firefly though detonated the explosives and used his jetpack to fly out of the building, but Batman managed to escape and rescue Firefly's unconscious associates. Firefly then traveled to the Gotham Pioneer's Bridge, where he took hostages, set up bombs, and threatened to detonate them if anyone but Batman moved onto the bridge. Batman warned Captain James Gordon about the bombs, and went to the Boiler Room. Batman interrogated one of Firefly's men and learned that there were four bombs on the bridge. Batman diffused three of the four bombs and rescued the hostages before he faced Firefly on the bridge. After he realized too late that he never diffused the final bomb, Batman resorted to separating Firefly from the remote detonator. With the detonator knocked out of his hand, Firefly attacked Batman directly, by using his flamethrower and incendiary grenades against the Caped Crusader. In order to counterattack the flying pyromaniac, Batman used his Batarangs and Ice Pellets to stun Firefly before he dragged him out of the air with his grapple gun and attacked him. After his fight with Batman, Firefly managed to grab his remote detonator and tried to detonate the bombs. Unfortunately for him, the fourth bomb had been defused by the GCPD Bomb Squad, which saved the bridge. Enraged by his failure, Firefly renewed his assault on Batman. Eventually, Firefly had surrounded Batman by fire but the Dark Knight managed to grapple onto him to escape the blaze, and damaged one of his jet pack's propellers, which threw both him and Firefly off course. Firefly and Batman both crash-landed on top of the bridge, which caused Firefly to lose one of the wings on his jet pack and his flamethrower. Firefly made one final attempt to bring down Batman by throwing a punch, however Batman countered him with his own punch, breaking through his lenses, and revealing his scarred face before Batman advised him to get a new hobby. After he had destroyed Firefly's remaining gadgets, Batman left him hanging upside from the bridge for the GCPD to arrest. Firefly was taken to Blackgate Penitentiary. No Man's Land Post-Batman Death Personality Firefly was a criminal driven by money, however he is obsessed with fire and displays traits of people who have pyromania. He has a habit of gloating and mocking his opponents, even during battles. Firefly is also very sadistic and is obsessively vengeful. He hates anything that may underwhelm, silence or destroy fire. Firefly has no one-sided loyalties as long as he gets paid but the only thing he shows genuine respect towards is fire. His obsession with fire became progressively more intense, claiming it to be purifying. Firefly doesn't simply burn buildings and people for entertain to his own sadistic pyromania but to make everyone else "pure" through flames the same way Firefly was. He has become more unstable and prophetic, seeing it as a nature of everything to burn and he is also a compulsive arsonist. Firefly sees fire as being something more powerful than himself. Abilities *'Expert Pyrotechnic: 'Firefly is an expert in pyrotechnics and explosives, having immense knowledge in pyrotechnics and explosive engineering. *'Expert Engineer: 'Firefly is able to apply his knowledge on fire and explosives to create a dangerous array of fire-based weaponry. *'Expert Arsonist: 'Firefly is an expert in arson. Equipment *'Battlesuit: 'A special flame retardant and heat insulated battlesuit to protect himself from most intense flames. *'Flamethrower: 'A customized flamethrower at the size of a rifle yet retaining the immense firepower enough to burn down entire buildings. *'Jetpack: 'An advanced jetpack with extraodinary propulsion and high speed capabilities. *'Other Weaponry: '''Firefly has an array of explosives and flame-based weaponry. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Gotham needs to burn. You of all people should know that, Batman. It's shrouded in darkness. I just want to bring a little light." *"You can't stop it, Batman...the fire...the fire will consume Gotham. Her buildings...her people...they will all be reduced to ash." *"And if the cops try anything stupid, kill a few hostages." *"How do you want die? The quick incinerating flash of an explosion? Or a nice slow burn?" *"A bat that can't fly? Too bad!" *"Don't hate me, Batman. I just want to melt your face." *"What do you think of this funeral pyre? You can thank me later." *"Come to the flames." *"You're gonna love this." *"Juicy!" *"You say lip balm, I say napalm!" *"God, I'm good." *"You say arsonst, I say arsoniste!" *"Kerosene. Know what I mean?" *"Who's having a blast? You are! In the face!" *"Melting! He's melting!" *"Stop, drop and rock n' roll!" *"Getting warmer!" *"Fly, Batman! If you can!" *"Running out of places to hide?" *"Let's watch the fireworks!" *"Look at them, Batman. The flames. Couldn't you just watch them for hours?" *"It just...writhes. A living thing." *"No one burns as bright as me." *"This will not be like last time!" *"Tonight this stinking city will be purified by flames." *"Fire is pure, Batman. Pain is purifying." *"You'll be a blackened corpse!" *"Wherever you lock me away, Batman, no matter how thick the prison walls or how dark its confines, there is always a chance, a flicker, a spark, that is all I need!" *"I've seen the answer Batman, many times over. They commune with me, the flames. Have you not been transfixed by their flickering light?" *"Fire is a gift, man's first and only triumph. We are fools who deny its power!" *"Fire is nature's way of clearing the path, stand in its way and you will be destroyed." *"Awww look at that. Poor little bat got his wings clipped." *"Gotham's gonna burn! And with you out of the way, there's no one left to stop me!" *"There'll be nothing but a charred stump when I'm finished with you, Batman." *"Well, it looks like this is goodbye!" Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Characters